Warriors: The Apocalypse
by DegrassiFFLover12
Summary: Trouble is wafting around the four clans when they find out that the deceased cats have not joined StarClan, and they return to life and began seeking revenge against their killers. Join the kittypets Firepaw and Archie as they save ThunderClan.


Hey, sorry for all those who read my Degrassi fanfiction. I just got super obsessed with Warriors while I was trying to get some inspiration for the sequel to I Get It I'm Terrible. Ha, yeah... It is almost done though—it's not that long—and it's kinda long. Hopefully, I can get done most of it before tomorrow, because it'll be my birthday and I won't feel like doing anything then. :)

So, yeah, I hope you like this. It's my first Warriors fanfiction, and I would kinda like some feedback on it :) I hope I got some references right, my cousin has most of my books because she is writing fanfiction as well (Her name is Airrica on here) :)

Hope you enjoy:

Disclaimer, I do not own Warriors, but I do own a windows phone that I wrote it on :)

* * *

><p>It was Archie's normal feeding time after a long walk in the forest with his best friend Cassie—a pale grey she-cat with brown flecks. She was Archie's very first friend after escaping from his home when he was barely two moons old. Cassie had taught him almost everything to survive since then, pouncing, and detecting scents. With this, she knew even a kit his size—Archie is a very tiny kit—could survive in the forest. Ever since Archie escaped that day, she continued to teach him more advanced ways to pounce and she teaches him the basic rules of pouncing, and how to follow another cat's scent.<p>

Archie walked through the cat flap into his home and the smell of tuna immediately filled his nostrils. He mewed in hunger which cause the stomping of feet. As if on command, Delilah, his owner, came around from the adjacent room with an open can of Archie's food. His eyes opened eagerly and he began to mewl more. She responded to his commands and put the can before him.

Archie padded out of his fenced area feeling the cold air whip against his ginger pelt. He craved a walk with Cassie, to share how much he has improved today, for Archie knew she loved his growth. Whenever Archie quickly grasped an idea Cassie had taught, she'd give him an affectionate lick between his ears; just as his mother would have. He loved when she did that, so he always tried to impress her. Smiling to himself, Archie lifted his nose in the air and began to sniff for her scent. Immediately, he found it, she was near.

Archie began padding happily towards the forest clearing until a yowl in anger erupted into the air. It came from the direction Cassie was in and he began to worry. It sounded too much like Cassie. He didn't want her to be in danger, for he always wants the best for her, but Archie couldn't shake that feeling in his belly. He had to face it, Cassie was in danger, and now he has to protect her. Despite his size, he will protect his mentor, whatever it takes.

"Cassie! I'm coming!" Archie yowled, as he raced deeper into the forest.

In the middle of the forest, Archie saw Cassie and a large brown tom wrestling. The tom was spitting all types of insults at her, as he clawed her beautiful flank. Archie's blood began to boil at the sight of it. The smell of her blood wafted into the air, which made Archie's sanity snap. The tom is overpowering her, for he is fighting a she-cat, only three moons older than himself - she's not much bigger than him either. He had a complete advantage over her.

"It's over apprentice! I warned you many times to leave those kittypets alone, and Bluestar has given you too much grace, you need to be punished." The tom spat slashing his claws into her flank again. Then without thinking properly, the young tom used what Cassie had taught him and pounced on the brown cat sending him toppling to the ground.

Archie snarled and spat at him as he thrashed his tiny claws throughout the tom's thick pelt. His blood began to spill from it, and Archie felt proud; his power is coursing through him. The tom begins spitting out curses to the young tom, wondering who he is, and how strong this cat truly is.

Archie is only three moons old. He has been sheltered his entire three moons of his life, for his owner barely let him outside. This was because he wasn't 'as big as the other kits' in his litter, and he barely gained weight after he was born. This caused everybody in his family to worry about his health; which he never really cared about. He knew he was a scrawny cat, and he didn't need any other people telling him that.

The older tom retaliated his attack, and put a gash in his boney shoulder. He then flipped them over and sank his teeth in Archie's neck then watched the blood seep from the wound. Archie yowled in pain and felt his rage boil in him again. There was no way he was going to get beaten in his first real fight.

"Stop it Tornheart!" Cassie yowled and the tom ceased his actions. He stared in bewilderment of the young she-cat.

Archie growled and pushed the tom off of his body. He mumbled a few incoherent things while limping over to Cassie, then nuzzling against her. "Are you okay Cassie?" He mewed and she didn't answer him.

Tornheart's eyes widened in bewilderment as Archie kept rubbing on the she-cat. He wondered how this kit who was so tiny and scrawny, was able to take down a much larger tom like himself. The odds were completely against him, so how could he do that? It's impossible for a kit his size!

"Kittypet, what's your name?" Tornheart growled licking his damaged fur. Archie stared at him quizzically, wondering what a kittypet was. "Your name kit, what's your name?"

"Archie," the tom replied shortly, then began licking his fur as well. "Why were you attacking Cassie?"

Tornheart didn't answer the question. He only stared at the young kit angrily. He had no respect for his elders, he could tackle a cat twice his size, and now he's calling an apprentice a name for a kittypet. In Tornheart's eyes, this was revolting, such insolence in his voice that Tornheart has never been taught. He didn't like Archie at all, for there was something in him that irritated him.

"Come Nightpaw, we're leaving." Tornheart commanded, flicking his tail. The young she- cat then bowed her head at Tornheart, then gave a quick mournful glance to Archie, then walked off.

Archie padded angrily into his home waking up his sleeping sister. Her big green eyes stared at him in alarm, for she has never seen Archie this angry—or angry for that matter. Archie is a generally happy kit, he gets irritated quickly, but he's never really angry at somebody. Blaze, his older sister, always looked out for Archie, so whenever he seems upset immediately she becomes concerned—she's like the mother he never had.

Archie plopped down on the cold floor tiles and began flicking his tail in anger. He had never been this angry in his life. For he has never been bitten by any other animal, nor has he ever gotten into a fight—then lost. The fact he did to defend his best friend—didn't even thank him—and get beaten enraged him.

"Archie, are you okay? You seem extra tense?" Blaze mewed padding over to him. She gave him a few licks on his ear and then gasped when she saw his bleeding wound. "Archie, what happened!" She exclaimed examining the wound.

"I got in a fight trying to defend Cassie." Archie mewled licking another wound.

"I told you to leave that cat alone. You're getting too attached to her," Blaze scolded and Archie rolled his eyes. It's true, Archie was very attached to Cassie, but he didn't care. She was his best friend, his mentor, and his savior, she is nothing more than that. "You're not even supposed to be outside!" She mewed licking him furiously.

Blaze was also very protective of Archie. She hates it when he hurts himself, or does anything to endanger his health-like running away from home. Blaze can never stand it when Archie seems like he isn't growing any, or hasn't gained any weight, it's the fact that Archie isn't showing any signs of gaining weight. This could cause him to get sent to the vet to make sure he's not sick.

"Gosh Blaze, stop being such a mother. I'm fine, I wouldn't be hurt if Tornheart didn't touch Cassie!" Archie spat.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Blaze spat back and Archie rolled his eyes.

_I could take care of myself, I don't need anybody to be concerned about me, or anybody protecting me. _Archie thought to himself as he walked out his door.

Tornheart's scent wafted through the air. He could barely smell him where he once was, and he knew this was his chance to get his revenge against him. He knew there would be no Cassie to stop him. No distractions at all... Archie sniffed the air, taking in his distinct scent. It stuck clearly in his mind, and he raced off in its direction.

Through a clearing in the woods, Archie smelled another distinct scent. More than one scent to be exact. He could smell a multitude of cats, but he couldn't point out Tornheart. This irritated Archie, considering he can't hold onto his scent anymore. How could he carry out his revenge when he can't find Tornheart? Feeling determined to find him, Archie continued padding through the clearing until he heard mewls of conversation.

Archie entered the area and earned the stares of many cats. He looked at them quizzically, and then began to scowl. They were eyeing him as if he was something they've never seen. They were whispering side bar comments to each other, probably discussing what this scrawny kit is doing here. This irritated Archie, for they were acting like they haven't seen a cat before.

A sleek grey she-cat emerged from a cavern in a large rock. Her icy blue eyes cut into Archie's blazing green attempting to intimidate him. He was unfazed. "State your purpose kittypet!" The she-cat yowled.

"Where is Tornheart?" Archie mewed boldly.

"What is your business with my other warriors?" The she-cat continued and Archie stepped forward. "How do you know of him?"

"Tornheart and I had gotten into a fight," Archie mewed shortly, his eyes searching through the crowd of cats. "I followed his scent and wound up here." He continued.

"How old are you?" The she-cat asked.

Archie didn't know where this conversation was going. He just knew that Tornheart was here somewhere. That's all he cared about, where he was. "Three moons."

"You are impressive young kit, being able to find another cat by their scent at such a young age is truly impressive. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" All tension was lost. Archie widened his eyes from shock. Her mew was so bold and unplanned it set him off guard. It's that fact that this she-cat that Archie barely knew was offering him into this 'ThunderClan,' a clan full of wild cats.

Archie jumped at the chance to say no, but held his tongue. This could be a way to escape his home. To start over. Blaze and the other kits of his litter would no longer bother him with useless questions. Delilah would no longer be able to confine him in that wretched house. Everything would be better for him, in ThunderClan...

Archie's mind was made up...

The young tom nodded and bowed his head solemnly. He now knew that if he joined ThunderClan, he would have a clean slate. He would no longer be the boney kittypet he was, but a wild cat. He will no longer have to deal with his family, and he would finally be free.

"Excellent, now you must prove your worthiness in a battle," The she-cat mewed and Archie's eyes light up. He could have a rematch with Tornheart. "Firepaw!" Archie's face fell, as a ginger tom emerged from the crowd of cats.

He examined the tom carefully, hoping to find some type of advantages for him. Sadly the ginger tom had more advantages. He was twice the size of Archie, his shoulders were broader than his own, and his legs were much longer. Overall, Archie had no chance at winning this battle. He would lose then get sent back home...

The tom looked sincerely at Archie and bowed his head to the she-cat. "What do you wish Bluestar?" Firepaw mewed, his bright green eyes darting around nervously.

"This kit wishes to be in ThunderClan. Since you were just admitted, I believe you should be a worthy opponent." Bluestar explained and Archie eased up. The tom wasn't much newer than him, which should mean that his skills can't be better than his. Archie had more experience with him, which means...He can win!

_There is his size though, how do I get past it? He's probably stronger than me, I'm not particularly angry right now, so I can't take him down like I did with Tornheart, _Archie thought crouching into a pouncing position. _I'll just have to get him down long enough for Bluestar to admit me in. _He concluded.

Suddenly Archie came to realization. He knew this tom, it was all too familiar to him, Ginger fur color, a long tail, orange flank... It was Rusty_. _

Suddenly Firepaw pounced and toppled the cat over. Archie, still analyzing the tom did nothing to get him off. He simply stared at his bright green eyes—that weren't recognizing Archie for who he is. Archie pushed the tom off of him and pounced as well. He hissed at him and Firepaw hissed back. The plan he had in his head was completely out the window, thanks to his ill temper.

"You left for the wild cats!" Archie spat slashing FIrepaw's chest. "And you don't remember me at all, or Blaze!" Archie continued and Firepaw's eyes widened.

"Archie?" He mewed in shock. Archie clawed him again, his temper clouding his thoughts. "How-"

"Enough, you have proven your worthiness." Bluestar intervened as she yanked Archie off of Firepaw. "I now, present you with the name Jaykit, for your bird like pounces and your swiftness."

The crowd of cats mew in agreement but Archie sits there in his anger. Mad at Firepaw leaving for the wild cats without a trace; for he knew Firepaw was never wild.

_Firepaw doesn't belong in ThunderClan..._


End file.
